1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to lighting systems and information display by a group of devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many instances, it is desirable that a large display can be created from an array of independent elements. Some examples include display lighting and lighting for entertainment stages. Large displays are typically limited by the size of panels which can be fabricated such as LCD panels or LED sign boards. Such systems have advantages, but may be limited for various reasons.
In entertainment venues and artistic applications, there is the disadvantage that the cost of such displays may be high, but the usage may be comparatively low. Further there is no known way in which lighting can be placed in the areas of a stadium in which fans are located without blocking the view.
Due to these and other problems a method and system for a self-addressed information display would be greatly appreciated.